Battle of Redon
The Battle of Redon is one of many wars during Sachstein's invasion upon Brune in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where Sachstein Army dispatches an army of 70,000 troops into Brune. This invasion happens 3 years after Brune Civil War ends. On the western front of the invasion, in the Battle of Plainville, Navarre Knights are defeated and later the Sachstein Army slips by them during the night under the Command of Leonhardt leading an army of 50,000 calvary. Background Pre and Post Brune Civil War Two years ago, Brune suffered its worst civil turmoil when Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon were fighting to be Faron's successor right after Regin's "death" in Dinant Plains, which also inadvertently involved Tigre as Thenardier made a futile effort in destroying Alsace to prevent Zhcted's invasion. However, throughout the final battles between Tigre and Thenardier, Brune's gruesome civil war finally ended when Tigre slew Thenardier during their duel in Mereville Plains, resulting Brune's returning peace and tranquility. Subsequently, Regin was elected as Faron's successor as the new ruler of Brune while Tigre had to return to Zhcted as the peacekeeper in between both kingdoms, seemly ended the two kingdom's 20-years long feud. However, Brune was still not yet escape from another invasive kingdom: Sachstein who made repeated invasion attempts towards Brune's Western boarders, only to be quelled by Roland and Navarre Knights. In order to defeat both Tigre and Ganelon, Thenardier once send a truce letter to Sachstein while ordered the Navarre Knights to beat Tigre in Orange Plains, where Roland was "executed" by Ganelon for his defeat. Unfortunately, the truce between both kingdoms were short-lived immediately after Thenardier's demise in Mereville Fields, as well Faron's passing immediately after celebrating the end of the Civil War. With Brune's mightiest heroes were fallen, King Augusto saw it as another opportunity to resume Sachstein's invasion as he summoned his best subordinate Hans and Leohardt to lead his 70,000 troops for their latest invasion. The Main Army however split into two groups: Hans would lead his 20,000 men under his division to conquer Nemetacum and other Brune's southern territories while Leohardt would lead his 50,000 men under his division for attacking Nice. Chronology Navarre Knights' Defeat Navarre Knights that was currently led by Olivier recently has managed to take victories by driving back Sachstein Army in several skirmishes. However, Navarre Knights receive a devastating loss yet none casualty has been made by making Sachstein Army able to slip through certain wasteland in the night-time, causing Navarre Knights are unable to pursue when they discovered the true intention of Sachstein led by Leonhardt itself. Aftermath Much like a failed campaign in Plainville Hills, Brune Army suffered a devastating defeat of 10,000 men casualties, which was ten fold of Sachstein Army's 1,000. Trivia *Timeline wise, this battle took place before Tigre and Leitmeritz Army return to Brune. *Despite Navarre Knights are not suffering any casualties, it was still counted as a devastating defeat when they discovered Sachstein Cavalry manage to slip past through their defenses in the night time where the Sacshtein went through wastelands, something that navarre Knights are never expecting it. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle